The present invention relates to the photographic printing of superimposed images, and particularly to apparatus for enabling superimposed images to be printed on photographic paper.
It is often required to produce a photograph which comprises two or more superimposed images. Some skilled photographers can produce such a photograph in the camera but the technique is time-consuming and the results cannot be seen until the film has been developed. In addition, the range of photographs that can be produced in this way is limited.
Often two or more images are superimposed during the printing stage. However, the finished print has to be composed by the manual positioning of masks even though a machine is used for the printing.
The present invention seeks to provide apparatus for enabling superimposed images to be printed which can position masks within a photographic printing machine.